User talk:ConTraZ VII
Welcome Hi, welcome to Counter Strike Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Counter Strike Online Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) About the weapons,characters and maps May u help to make the templates and add the weapon photos,plz!CaptainPrice1337 15:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) CSO Hi! It's me again, CS Specialist, so, you got the admin rights yet? if you did, good luck. If not, check at the forum, again, and visit it from time to time So good luck! :D CS Specialist 10:23, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot Hi,thank you for editing the templates.Now I can edit the weapons and characters in the game.But I also need your help for the gallery of weapons. CaptainPrice1337 13:52, March 21, 2011 (UTC) About adminship I looked over the forum, there's still no answer, it's been over a few days now, according to the forum, 2-3 days for response, I'll do the negotiations once again if another week is met with no answer. I can help with that. CS Specialist 11:24, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Tactical Operations Center CS Specialist Admin Rights approved I saw the forum, the staff gave you full rights to that wiki, glad to say, Congratulations!!!! now, as admin, you'll need to take full responsibility for it, and if needing more admin help, ask me, I'm also admin of the SOCOM Wiki, and now, creator and admin of Sven Co-Opedia. CS Specialist 10:08, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Well. I was chastising Price since he's clearly the last editor before I edited it. You're out of the picture. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 17:26, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I have the NAR extractor for ages ago. Planning to use it to complete my new wiki once I have done enough for the templates. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 13:09, April 6, 2011 (UTC) If you feel like visiting, come around. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 03:35, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Customize I'm thinking, about the wordmark graphic, if you want to change it, ask me now, cause I made one already. Using the CS Source font. :) CS Specialist 08:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Ops Center All using COREL Photo-Paint Just say yes or no, if not, tell me. But you'll have to configure the rest, dunno what's the foreground color. CS Specialist 09:26, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark I like the new one you made, but it didn't match the foreground color. bur white's good. CS Specialist 00:03, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark Sure. White color logo coming up. CS Specialist 08:51, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Either one of these right now.:D, Just contact me in case. if you want the CS font, just ask CS Specialist 09:08, April 13, 2011 (UTC) If it doesn't work again, we'll have to use white or black as the foreground color and use a graphic in the background. As an advice, cause it's hard what gray it is used, coz i just use Corel Photo-Paint pro. CS Specialist 09:12, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Theme design May i make a suggestion? about the current theme we're using, it's just that gray doesn't work out, and it's hard to match the color of the wordmark, we'll need to make an election on the wiki, all editors present, to agree to change the theme colors. I need a positive response, thanks! :) CS Specialist 02:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Ops Center Then if there's none, you'll have to decide to change the theme, but i suggest yes, it's hard matching, unless it's black or white. CS Specialist 09:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Template making Can you help me make a gunbox template??? i need to make it for my wiki, Sven Co-opedia.i'll be looking forward to hear :) CS Specialist 00:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I need it a modified version of your template, if you can, teach me how to, coz i don't know how to make one gunbox template for Sven Co-Opedia, my plans were to advance with the new template (using Infoboxes for that). CS Specialist 09:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) But can i copy it so i can edit it for my wiki use? Okay, the read more, i dunno how it came there, maybe it has to have more pages in one category.CS Specialist 09:59, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Dunno, automatically, i enter my wiki, with both the achievements and others, but if you can, find User: Default, it is a wiki editor for the whole wiki, i guess.CS Specialist 10:04, April 17, 2011 (UTC) And if you can't, i'll contact the Wikia staff, ask for pointers on how to bring it back. CS Specialist 10:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) re:hi Nothing.Just busying for the modern warfare 2 page in Chinese wikipedia.If I have enough time,I will help. FYI CQB = Close Quarter Combat --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 11:04, April 20, 2011 (UTC) character template may u help for the template of the factions class,plz? CaptainPrice1337 15:20, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hrm. The buyicon images I got from the nar files had smudges that's hard to clean around them. How on earth do you get them all spiffy looking? --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 11:20, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can I have admin? I have a pretty good experience in CSO and own several versions and several accounts with CBOX weaponry so I can help out with events and stuff. CSDB Stuff happened. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 20:28, May 20, 2011 (UTC) "Poor you", huh. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 18:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) K1A Miss I've thought the K1A page wasn't been made, so please delete the ones I've made. How do you add a photo on the 'Template:Infobox character'? Noob here, I need help about how to add a photo in the: 'Template:Infobox character'. Can you please help me! Is the main website down or something? Umm...not too sure if it's just my connection but is the main website down right now, because I can't go onto it. Do you know anything about it? After discussing the possibility of an affiliation with the Counter-Strike Wiki, StrikerBack and I have decided we are able to maintain a partnership in the near future. Certain standards must be met regarding professionalism and consistency, along with the exclusion of connections with the Counter-Strike Database. If willing to associate the two wikis, feel free to leave me a message. As of now, I will begin actively contributing on this wiki, the Counter-Strike Online Wiki. Saytun 05:21, July 16, 2011 (UTC)